SLASH, LIES, AND VIDEOTAPE!
by marika6
Summary: HARRY HAS A SECRET. BUT SHOULD HE TELL HIS BEST FRIENDS ABOUT HIS NEW LOVER? PLEASE R&R!!!!
1. the secret meeting

I do not own any of the characters. So don't get mad at me for using them. Although, I do wish I owned MALFOY, HARRY, RON, and WOOD for my own sick twisted pleasure involving handcuffs and nakedness.but that's a different story!!  
  
WARNING: If you do not like slash, then I advise you not to read this fic because god knows there is plenty of it!!!  
  
Please R&R!!!! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter one- THE SECRET MEETING  
  
It was Harry's last year at Hogwart's. And to him, it was the best year. Him and Ron were tighter than ever. He was one of Hermione's best friends. And not to mention the fact that just 6 months ago, he found out he was gay and that he had feelings for someone he never that he would have feelings for. Malfoy and Harry had been going out for the past month. But they have had to keep it a secret from everyone else. Harry still hasn't told Ron or Hermione about Malfoy and how close they are. He knew that they wouldn't understand, so he just decided that they wouldn't tell anyone about their relationship.  
  
"I'm really going to miss you when we graduate." Harry says in between breaths. "Shh.don't speak. Savor." Malfoy stops talking and licks Harry's earlobe. He continues talking. ".The moment."  
  
Harry's body shudders as Malfoy's hand brushes past his manhood. Malfoy reaches behind Harry and grabs his waist. He gently pushes Harry against his wall. Malfoy runs his wandering hands up and down Harry's body. Harry breathes heavily trying to contain his excitement. Malfoy reaches under Harry's shirt and slowly lifts it off him. He leans in and kisses Harry hungrily. The two messaging each other's tongues with their own. Malfoy groans. Harry switches spots with Malfoy so he is against the wall now. Harry pulls away from him. He gives a half smile and runs his finger across Malfoy's lips, which are now trying to savor the last of Harry's mouth on his. Harry kisses him gently and takes off Malfoy's belt. He pulls away and holds it up in front of him. They smile at each other. Harry unzips Malfoy's pants and bends down. As Harry's mouth widens to fit his enormous size, they hear footsteps coming towards his door. "Wait!" Malfoy pulls Harry to his feet. "I think I hear someone coming." Malfoy pulls harry into his bathroom. Harry puts on his shirt. Malfoy kisses him. "Stay here, I'll see who it is." Malfoy walks out of the bathroom. As he's about to open his door, Crabbe and Goyle burst in without even knocking. "Crabbe, Goyle. What are you two doing here?" "We wanted to see if you wanted to go to the common room for a game of wizard's chess." Crabbe answers. "Ya, I play winner." Goyle responds looking at Malfoy who's hair and clothes are ruffled. "Uh.no. I have to uh.go see potter about my uh.homework. I made him do it for me." Malfoy says nervously looking back at his bathroom. "Ah, I see your still badgering him! Well, we'll you know where to find us if you your mind." Crabbe and Goyle leave. Malfoy sighs. Harry walks out of the bathroom. "What was that all about?" harry asks "Oh nothing. Just wanted to play some chess. That's all." "Oh.now, where were we?" harry starts toward Malfoy "Wait!" Malfoy walks over to the door and locks it. He turns around and smiles. "No more intruders." He walks over to harry. They kiss. They lay down on the bed to finish what they had started. 


	2. surprise, surprise

****

Chapter two- SURPRISE, SURPRISE

"Oi! 'Mione! What did you do that for?" Ron yells as he tries to pull an ice cube out of his shirt.

"You looked a little hot and I thought I would cool you down a bit."

"Yeah well, don't do it again!"

He glares at Hermione. She just laughs. Harry walks into the common room and sits down at the table next to them.

"Hey Harry. What's up?" Hermione asks moving over so harry can sit down.

"Nothing. I was just out for a walk." He smiles uncontrollably. 

"You seem a little too happy today. What's up?" Ron asks. Harry giggles.

"Nothing. Can't a person just be happy?"

"Not that happy. It's a little scary. I can't help think you're keeping something from us." Hermione says a little hurt.

"Which reminds me. Harry, this was outside our room door."

Ron hands harry a package with a card attached to it. Harry looks down at it and looks confused.

"Did it say who it was from?" Harry asks looking around the common room.

"No. It was just sitting there. All it said was 'to: Harry'. It's a bit suspicious if you ask me!" Ron replies trying to get a sneak peak of the package.

"Well, no one asked you!" Hermione laughs.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" Ron gets a little jumpy.

"Ok, ok. Calm down." 

Harry takes the card off the package and opens it slowly. He opens the card and starts to read it to himself.

__

Dearest Harry,

I know we aren't supposed to be seen together, that's why I left this at your door. After what happened last night, I can't stop thinking of you. All that plays in my head is the thought of your sweet lips against mine. Hopefully next time we meet we can use what is in the box. Make sure no one reads this. I don't want our little secret exposed. Until we meet again, I love you.

All my love,

Draco

"Well?" Ron asks trying to look at the card.

"Who was it from?" Hermione pushes Ron out of the way so she can see.

"Uh… it didn't say." Harry says nervously.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Ron pushes Hermione out of the way

"Oh, right."

Harry opens the top of the box and notices a pair of handcuffs lying in the bottom. He gasps.

"Uh…I uh…I just remembered something. I have to go."

Harry gets up and walks out of the common room.

"oi!, that was rude! He didn't even tell us what was in the box!" Ron complains.

"Maybe he didn't want us to know what was in it." Hermione looks at Ron.

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON. PLEASE R&R J 


	3. chapter three

****

CHAPTER THREE- the truth is revealed

Ron and Hermione are walking down the hall. They see harry walking towards them. They yell. 

"Hey harry!" Ron runs up to him. Hermione follows. "Harry, we need to talk to you." 

"Ok, what about?" harry looks at them confused.

"No, not here, let's go to the common room." Hermione turns and starts walking toward the common room. They all walk into the Griffindor common room. Everyone sits down at one of the tables.

"Ok, what's up?" harry asks not really paying attention.

"Well, Ron and I can't help but think that you're hiding something from us." There is concern in her voice as she speaks. 

"Why do you say that?" harry asks.

"Because of yesterday. The way you just took off after you opened that package without even saying goodbye." Ron takes a bag of candy out of his pocket and starts eating some of it.

"Oh, that. Well…"

"Harry, you know me. You know that if your keeping something from me, I will find out someway or another!" Hermione was right. She usually found out sooner or later.

"I know I know it's just…" harry stops and sighs.

"Just what? Tell us already." Ron demands chomping on a piece of chocolate.

"Ok, you really want to know?"

"Yes!" they both yell.

"Alright. About 6 months ago I found out that I was…well, gay. And I've been dating the same person for about a month. Now, please don't get mad at me when I tell you this, but that person is Malfoy." Harry puts his head down.

"MALFOY?!" Ron yells dropping his bag of candy.

"Shh. Yes. I don't know what it is about him, but he's just so…hot!"

"Oh good god! Please! Don't want to hear about any hotness! Especially him!"

"Oh Ron, be good. I think it's great that you've found someone, Even if it is Malfoy. I'm happy for you harry. I just wish you would have told me sooner!"

"I know, but I couldn't. We promised each other that we wouldn't tell anyone." 

"So, uh, is that who that package was from yesterday?" Ron says nervously.

"Ya."

"Oh…" Ron looks around the room making sure no one else is standing there listening to them.

"See, I knew you would be all weird about this. That's why I didn't tell you guys sooner."

"No! I'm not acting weird. It's just a bit of a shock. It'll take a few minutes to sink in." Ron stares down at the table.

"Well, I'm glad you told us. But, Ron and I have to go to class before we're late. I'll Talk to you later harry. I hope everything works out for you two." Hermione stands up ready to walk away. Ron just sits there starring at the table. She smacks him. "Hello! Earth to Ron, let's go."

"Oh right. Talk to you later harry." Ron stands up and walks away with Hermione. Harry sighs.

"Why must I be gay?" he stands up and walks out of the room.

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON. PLEASE R&R J 


	4. chapter four

I TOLD MY FRIEND RACHIA THAT I WOULDN'T MAKE THE MAIN PAIRING IN THIS FIC HARRY AND MALFOY, SO I HAD TO THROW IN A COUPLE DIFFERENT ONES. BUT I CAN PROMISE ONE THING, THERE WILL BE A SURPRISE AT THE END INVOLVING ALL THE PAIRINGS. SO KEEP READING AND REVIEW!!!

****

CHAPTER FOUR- COMING OUT

Ron is walking down the corridor towards the great hall for dinner. He reaches into his pocket for something. Wood, who has already graduated but returned to Hogwarts to be the new flying instructor, is walking straight towards Ron. He holds up a notebook in front of his face. Ron grabs the thing out of his pocket and looks up just in time to see wood walk right into him. They both fall to the floor. Books and papers fly everywhere.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Wood apologizes.

"It's ok. Neither was I." 

Ron and wood both grab frantically at the papers. Ron hands them to wood. He smiles at him. Wood looks at Ron. Their eyes meet. They both lean in. their lips touch slightly. Ron's eyes widen. A look of confusion on his face. He looks at wood.

__

What the hell am I doing? He thinks to himself. _This is wood! And didn't I_ _just freaked out when harry told me he was gay? What's going on? _Ron pulls away from wood.

"What? What's wrong?" wood asks.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this." Ron stands up and walks away. Wood sighs.

"Well, that was fun while it lasted." Woods grabs all his things and walks away.

***

Harry and Hermione are sitting in the great hall eating. Ron walks in looking nervously around the room. He sits down next to harry. Harry looks at him.

"What's wrong with you?" he asks.

"Um…nothing. I just have this big project that's due tomorrow."

"Oh. For what class?" harry asks

"Um…advanced potions." Ron says nervously

"Really? I don't remember seeing you in my class." Hermione says taking a bite of a cookie.

"Ok, ok, enough with the third degree. I lied. I don't have a project due, but it's just that…never mind. You wouldn't understand. Well, harry might."

"Right. Do you need to talk?" harry looks at him.

"Ya."

They both get up from the table and walk away. Hermione sits there not sure what to do.

"Ok, I guess I'll just sit here then."

Harry and Ron walk down the corridor and stop in front of a classroom. Harry leans against the wall.

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, today when I was walking to meet you guys for dinner, I ran into wood, literally." Ron looks around to see if anyone is coming.

"Oh, Wood's back? He must be the new flying instructor. Hmm…he's a hottie!"

"Please! Anyway, we were trying to pick up all the papers and stuff, and then he leaned in and…kissed me." Ron explained looking down at the floor.

"No! Wood's gay too? I should tell Draco. Threesome!" Harry laughs. Ron stares at him in disgust.

"Can we please focus on me for a second?"

"Oh, right. Please continue."

"So, anyway. He leans in and kisses me, then I pull away and I say, 'I can't do this', and I walk away."

"Well, did you like it?" harry asks with curiosity in his eyes.

"I don't know. It was weird. I mean, his lips were so soft and he did the cutest face when we were kissing…" Ron smiles a little.

"Oh my god! You're gay!"

"No! No I'm not…yes I am!" he slams his head against the wall. Harry chuckles. 

"Please don't tell anyone. Especially Hermione." Ron begs.

"Alright. Hey, you know what you should do? You should write a letter to wood telling him to meet you at our room, Malfoy would probably already be there."

"Ok. What time?"

" Hmm... midnight. Everyone should be asleep by then."

"Alright. See you then."

Harry starts to walk away. Ron stops him.

"Thanks harry."

"No problem."

Ron grabs him and pulls Harry towards himself. They hug. Harry giggles.

"You can let go now!"

"Oh right." Ron lets Harry go. Harry smiles and walks away. Ron smiles and walks away in the other direction.

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON. PLEASE R&R! J 


End file.
